


Private Lessons

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader brings Remus chocolate, Snape’s werewolf essay, Teacher-Student Relationship, no underage stuff, private lessons, reader figures out Lupin is a werewolf, reader has a crush on Remus, remus deserves love dammit, seventh year student, she’s legal she just hasn’t graduated yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: After Snape assigns the werewolf essay, Reader (a seventh year Slytherin) figures out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and their conversation about his condition takes a turn in the best possible way.





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I’ve never written anything with a legitimate teacher and student before, just teacher-student role play, so lemme know what you guys thought of this one 😊 I don’t think Remus would ever do this but, hey, that’s why it’s called fanfiction, right? Lol

* * *

 

Sighing to yourself, you tested the handle of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and found it unlocked. Stepping inside, you saw the room was dark and empty and tried to leave quietly but the creaking door betrayed you. The door to the professor’s chambers opened and Professor Lupin stepped into view, illuminating the room, and lowering his wand. “Miss L/N, May I ask what you’re doing out of bed at such a late hour?”

 

“I’m sorry, Professor, I hope I didn’t wake you. I was just— never mind, Sir.” You turned to leave again and  Lupin cleared his throat. 

 

“It seems to me, there might be something plaguing you, Miss L/N. If you’d like, you’re more than welcome to stay for a cup of tea and talk about whatever it is.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Sir?”

 

“Of course not.” You smiled in relief, glad that you didn’t seem to disturb him, and made your way up to his office. He motioned for you to sit down and you did so, watching as he poured a fresh cup of tea and refilled his own. “So, What’s keeping you up at this hour on a Saturday night? From what I hear you’re not only the top seventh year in my class, but in all of your classes, even Professor Snape seems to enjoy having you in his class.” He laughed, sitting across his desk from you. “That isn’t something that can be said for just anyone.”

 

You took in his tired appearance and the cane resting against the cabinet behind him, and sighed. “I’m afraid that’s actually what I came to talk to you about, Sir. While Professor Snape was covering your lessons, he assigned a... rather heartless... essay assignment and I was hoping I could plead my case for mine before you grade it.”

 

“Yes, I was informed of the essay he assigned, and I intended on letting everyone know come Monday that the assignment is cancelled.”

 

“Oh, okay then... good.” You smiled.

 

“But I must admit that I am curious now to know what about essay needed defending.”

 

“Well, Professor Snape wanted us to write an essay on how to identify and most importantly how to kill a... werewolf.” You sighed nervously, your mouth opening and closing a few times before any sound came out. “Um, I didn’t feel that it was right to uh...” You looked up into Lupin’s eyes and melted. “I didn’t feel it was right to profile werewolves like he wanted us to, they’re just people who are afflicted once a month by an unfortunate condition and I certainly don’t think the first means of defense should be to kill him or her should you meet one while they’re in werewolf form... I thought I might need to defend my essay because I didn’t at all do what was asked of us, and I didn’t want to fail your class because your class is my favorite. You’re honestly the best D.A.D.A professor we’ve ever had, and well... I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me for not following the requirements, especially since I’m a head girl.”

 

“That certainly is a lot to push down while trying to sleep. Am I understanding you correctly that in an essay about how to kill werewolves, you wrote that you shouldn’t kill werewolves?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” You reached into your robes and pulled out the rolls of parchment that had been tied nearly with green string. “You can read it if you’d like, I apologize in advance though, I’m afraid I ran over to three and a quarter rolls of parchment.” You shrugged, shyly handing to rolls over to Lupin.

 

He smiled down at the parchment and then up at you, “I look forward to reading it with my morning tea.”

 

“Thank you... um, I really hope you don’t hate me for saying this, but I know what Professor Snape wanted  to achieve by assigning that essay.” Lupin’s posture changed momentarily and he tried to play it off like he didn’t make the realization of what you were about to say. You stood and went to the office doorway, drawing your wand and quietly casting a revealing spell to make sure the two of you were truly alone, before closing the door and reclaiming your place across from your Professor. “I know you’re a werewolf, Sir, but I won’t tell anyone. I swear.”

 

“That’s absurd, Miss—“

 

“You’re sick... you’re out sick every time there’s a full moon, so another Professor covers your classes. Your scars that you said were from a dog, I assume they’re from a werewolf and that’s how you became afflicted. I knew Professor Snape had to have a secret motivation for changing your teaching structure, I figured there had to be some reason he wanted seventh years to learn about werewolves again after we already had years ago. I’m really sorry I figured it out, but it doesn't seem like any of the other seventh years did the essay. They all thought it was stupid considering we’d already learned about them, so hopefully no one else should know. I swear I won’t tell a soul.”

 

He nodded slowly, trying to find the right words but when he couldn’t, he resolved to sitting up straighter in his chair and resting his clasped hands on his desk. “You are an incredibly good person, Miss L/N. I don’t know many that would sincerely promise a werewolf that they would keep their condition a secret... may I ask why you’re not eager to run to Dumbledore?”

 

“Well, for one, I assume he knows. He had to have made special arrangements for you since you’re allowed a week off from teaching every month in order to recover and the entire time you’ve been here no one has been injured by a werewolf, you seem really cautious about your condition.”

 

“And the other reason?”

 

“Well... um, I’d rather not say.”

 

“You know of my condition, what other surprise could you possibly have?” He joked, already having an idea at what was coming next. 

 

“It’s probably best left unsaid, Sir.”

 

“If we’re being honest with one another, I have a confession as well... I’m afraid I’ve noticed the talent you have keeping your eyes on every move I make for the entire class and not managing to hear a word I say. Not to mention that no other student looks at me quite the way you do.”

 

You felt your face flush a deep red, and you contemplated leaving as quickly as possible but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. “I’m so sorry, I really hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m a little ashamed to admit that you did quite the opposite... but regardless, you’re a student and any conduct of that sort would be incredibly inappropriate.”

 

“I am seventeen though, so technically—“

 

“So technically, Miss L/N, you are still a student at this school and I’m your professor. It would be seen as an abuse of my position to take this any further.”

 

“I understand, Sir, I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time... I hope you don’t think of me too differently come Monday. Have a good night.” You turned towards the door and paused remembering the small gift you had brought him. “I’m not entirely sure about lycanthropy, but I know I’ve seen you enjoy this before and I know it helps with other magical ailments.” You slipped the two bars of Honeyduke’s chocolate out of your pocket and onto his desk. He smiled softly and watched you start to leave,

 

“Y/N, wait.” You stopped in slight shock at hearing your first name, and Lupin stood, making his way around his desk to stand in front of you. “It’s nearly the end of your last year... perhaps you’d consent to private lessons in preparation for your N.E.W.Ts?” He winked. “They would be perfectly respectful and boring, but they’d be time spent together and knowing additional information above and beyond what is need for your N.E.W.Ts is always beneficial.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, may I ask when you’d like to give me these private lessons?” 

 

“Saturdays at around seven.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

“I look forward to seeing you.” His heart defeating his brain for control, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, feeling a wave of relief when you rested a hand on his chest as if you’d kissed with the familiarity of lovers for decades. He reluctantly pulled away and smiled at you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

“Goodnight, Remus.” You couldn’t help but smile when he didn’t correct you and instead led you down the stairs, through the empty classroom with a gentle hand resting low on your back, watching as you made your way down the hall to the Slytherin common room.


End file.
